


Can't Win Them All

by ExAstrisScientia



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Drabble, Khrysalis, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExAstrisScientia/pseuds/ExAstrisScientia
Summary: Keira loses one of her battles.





	

Keira looked wearily across the battle ring, eyes scanning over the guard that stood across from her. He had been rapidly weakening her, pummeling her with barrages of spells and only pausing to build up for his next attack.

In a moment of desperation, after a particularly painful hit, she had cast a Tempest, hoping it would be enough - and yet knowing, in the back of her mind, that it wouldn’t. The guard had withstood her hit, and was now preparing his next one. She was beginning to doubt she could take it.

The guard shifted his stance, moving his staff to cast another spell. She didn’t take any note of what he had cast, instead turning slightly in a futile attempt to shield herself. The sharp pain that enveloped her still caught her by surprise, leaving her out of breath.

Keira turned back, barely on her feet, to see the enemy once again. She weakly lifted her staff to cast a blade on herself, hoping she could get one last chance to take him down.

The guard cast his own blade, and Keira knew what was coming. She grimaced, trying to will away the pain.

She searched for a shield, but could not find one. It would be useless anyway, she knew. Leaning heavily on her staff, almost gasping for breath, she couldn’t even find the strength to cast another blade.

Her enemy, seeing her obvious weakness, cast a trap on her before sending out another attack. She looked up briefly, enough to recognize that he had cast Judgement - or was it something else? She couldn’t tell at this point, nor did she care.

Whatever it was, it hit her full-force. She fell forward, holding herself up by her staff for just a moment - just long enough to see the guard move slightly, and to hear worried shouting nearby - before she crumpled to the ground.

It was only moments later, or so it seemed to her, that she opened her eyes. She was on a soft surface - a bed of some sort, perhaps. She sat up, looking around. No one was in sight.

“Hello?” She called out to whoever was listening. Obviously, someone had taken her back to safety.

She stepped out of bed, but quickly decided against moving around when she realized how tired she felt. She thought that maybe it would be best to stay put.

For a few minutes she lay there, trying to ignore the lingering pain. She wondered how exactly she was going to make it to class in this state - or what she would tell Professor Balestrom - but before she could develop any sort of plan, she dozed off. She just needed to rest - she could do this.

She would not give up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I wrote after dying about five times on the same battle in Khrysalis.


End file.
